


Back To Camp.

by orphan_account



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Bad Flirting, Comfort, Cuddles, Cuddling, Drunk Arthur, Drunk flirting, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Fluff One-Shot, Fluff without Plot, M/M, One-Shot, Soft One-Shot, drunk cuddling, eventual cuddling, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Arthur had one too many at the valentine saloon, and now Charles has to pay the unfortunate price of bringing him back to camp.





	Back To Camp.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Reminder that I do commissions via kofi! All the information is on there, if you’re interested, and I’ll link it at the end of this note! Also, apologies that this is a lot shorter than my previous one-shot, I wanted to make it longer but I ended up falling uninspired towards the end. I hope you enjoy regardless!
> 
> ( ko-fi.com/vandermorgans )

Arthur’s chuckles rumbled from his chest, falling short as his vocal cords surrendered to whiskey. Charles, sober, bared the weight of Arthur’s drunken state upon his shoulders. Both literally, and the future taking of a lecture from Dutch. A lecture, that he didn’t honestly understand, as Arthur was perfectly responsible for his own alcohol intake. Nevertheless, Charles continued to escort Morgan to his tent, slowly approaching his unknown haven: Arthur’s bed. Not in any wrong sense, but rather because it would relieve him of the drawl of unintelligible singing. With a heavy sigh, one swimming with mild regret, Charles rolled Arthur upon his bed. Arthur was seeing stars, and not those that littered the sky, unable to comprehend that there was a pillow beneath his head. Upon realisation, he gave a gleeful gasp, and a silly chorus of giggling. Charles subtly rolled his eyes, removing hand from hip to finally walk away. Yet, of course, Arthur wouldn’t let that be so easy. An unsteady hand found its grip upon Charles’ shirt, tugging as his attempts of freedom continued to fight. “Arthur,” Charles snapped, “Let go.” He was tired, and carrying the drunken haze of an outlaw was something he’d rather refrain from doing in both the present, and foreseeable future. Arthur, however, was persistent. There was a chain of tugging, before Charles’ face finally spun into view. Arthur’s eyes were clouded with high, and his speech slurred. “Charles...lay with me...” He cooed, lazily patting the space beside him. Again, an eye roll occurred. “Just go to sleep, Morgan.” A tone clenched by annoyance didn’t restrain Arthur’s meek attempts at flirting. “Please...” He whined, lids heavy with the burn of shots from the previous hours. Charles was far from accustomed to such advances from Arthur, and momentarily stopped. Part of him knew that if satisfaction wasn’t brought, there’d continue to be an onslaught. Besides, he did need to rest his head. A tad reluctant, Charles took place beside Arthur, feeling a warmed arm slide around his own. He didn’t pay much mind, closing his eyes. Things finally fell quiet, and Charles welled up with exhaustion, his body ready to pull him into sleep. 

“Hey...” Arthur chimed, arm tighter. Charles groaned, his surrender to sleep falling flat. His voice, an audible carrier of his exasperation, “What?” Arthur gave no response from his lips, but rather from the shuffling of his body. Warmth engulfed Charles, Arthur’s warmth, the scent of the saloon lingering. Charles’ gut swam with denial of how truthfully pleasurable this warmth was, as the crisp, early morning air consumed the camp. Arthur was persistent on cuddling the other male, despite lack of reaction, and Charles felt a need to comply. So he did. 

Charles did his best to turn, nose to nose with the dreary cowboy. He slipped, and buried his head in Arthur’s chest, pheromones now more appealing than moments beforehand. There was a pleasant hum, that radiated from Arthur’s throat, vibrating his chest. Charles was struggling to keep awake, and experience this unknown craving. His eyes took prolonged blinks, and his breathing faded to light snores. Arthur, now moderately sober, realised. His hand ghosted through Charles’ locks, easing him back into sleep. “Good night.” He whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, have an awesome day! Lots of love!


End file.
